Light fixtures are, generally, hard-wired directly to light controllers. However, due to the limited ability to retrofit wires in a building, the hard-wired connections are challenging, if not impossible, to re-configure in real-time. In some installations, the light fixtures are wirelessly connected to light controllers. However, due to the number of light fixtures in a typical building, the wireless connections between individual light fixtures can cause wireless communication collisions and increased latency, thereby causing delays in a light fixture's response to a control input. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved wireless light controller processes and apparatuses for a light system with the features as described herein.